What Do You See In The Mirror?
by Citrus Sunscreen
Summary: 6918 Mukuro brings a gift for Hibari


Title: What Do You See In The Mirror?

Rating: M

Warnings: Lemon, PWP, Yaoi

Note: Kokuyo is the name of Mukuro's High School, right? First M-rated. Enjoy and THANKS for reading

Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

xxx

Hibari's glare deepened as he whipped out his tonfas, eyeing Mukuro darkly. "So, what is this?" A dark whisper came from the black haired boy.

Not looking up, Mukuro answered with a cheerful tone "A birthday present for you!" Dodging a tonfa strike from the other boy, the illusionist smirked as he finally looked at Hibari, smiling broadly.

Noticing that the other boy was staring at him without blinking, Hibari's cheeks flushed as he went in for another attack, intending to rip off the smirking pineapple's head. But, obviously, his limbs were caught by the illusions of lotuses. Still holding tight onto his weapon, Hibari glared towards Mukuro.

"Kufufu, I'm so glad I got Chrome to get a spare uniform in case I needed it." Whispered Mukuro into Hibari's ear "After all, you look even more defenseless in Kokuyo's girls school uniform." As if the taller boy was trying to prove his point, he slid a hand under the too-short skirt, pulling the pineapple printed underwear down before ethereally flittering over the shorter boy's shaft.

Freezing for a while, Hibari stared, shocked at what the other boy was doing before hurriedly pushing the taller boy away, as well as trying to pull the thin lacy panties up, in which he succeeded with his face red. Gripping tightly onto his tonfas, Hibari immediately slashed the pink petal lotuses binding him to that one spot. Taking a leap, Hibari closed in onto Mukuro, his tonfa at the pineapple's neck, ready to 'bite to death'.

"Oya, oya, so feisty already, Kyoya-kun?" chuckled the boy whose illusion of himself slowly drifted off into nothing, only to reappear behind the shorter darker haired boy.

Instantaneously whipping around, Hibari found himself just a tad too slow as both his wrists were caught by the one hand. The stunned boy stumbled as he dropped both his tonfas, when he regained his 'normal' self conscience Mukuro had already slid his free hand around his waist, guiding him around before stopping, in front of a mirror that wasn't there before.

"Kyoya-kun" whispered a soft husky voice "What do you see in the mirror?"

Looking into the mirror, Hibari found that he saw nothing, not even his own reflection, curious he turned his head around to face the boy holding his hands.

Smirking, Mukuro gave no reply, only a light kiss on the lips. Brushing the tingling feeling off, the younger boy looked into the mirror once more. He really could not see anything there.

"You really can't see anything in the mirror?"

Nodding, Hibari walked forward, Mukuro right behind him towards the mirror. Slowly touching the edge of the wooden frame, Hibari found himself mesmerized with a mirror that showed him nothing. Hearing a sigh from the taller boy behind him, the head of the Disciplinary Committee lifted his hand from the mirror, redirecting his focus towards the taller boy holding him.

"Need help with deciding what to see in the mirror, Kyoya-kun?"

"I don't need he--"

Interrupted by the chuckling of a certain Mist Guardian, Hibari stopped to listen to what was making this other boy chuckle.

"Yes you do, bend over, Kyoya-kun."

A blank expression covered the usually stoical face "Why would I ben--"

This time the interruption came from the sudden movement of a hand pushing his back, forcing him to bend over, another hand steadying him from underneath. Noticing that his hands were free, the Cloud Guardian placed them on the frame of mirror, giving himself better support. Turning his head back, Hibari was about to ask what the other was planning but was unfortunately interrupted once more.

"Don't ask, you already know." Was the swift reply from the other "Remember to check if you can see anything in the mirror, okay, Kyoya-kun?"

The younger boy nodded, as if he were taking orders. Feeling the familiar fingers trail up his chest and playing with his nipples, the younger boy flushed, his sensitive skin responding as it slowly heated up. It wasn't long before he felt another set of fingers intruding his mouth, obviously noting for the shorter to suck.

Looming over the shorter boy, Mukuro nibbled his earlobe before heading to the neck, leaving rather noticeable hickeys along the way. Taking his fingers from the boy's mouth and the hand from the boy's chest, Mukuro placed them under the too-short olive green skirt, one hand lightly trailing over the boy's pearl soft thighs whilst skillfully slipping the other hand inside the pineapple printed panties, allowing saliva-slicked fingers to slowly intrude the boy bending over. Slightly wincing in pain as Mukuro's fingers pushed through his entrance, Hibari gripped the frame tightly, squeezing his eyes tight as he slowly spread his shaking legs.

"Why are you always so tight, Kyoya-kun?" softly asked the taller boy into the shorter's ear.

Mukuro's reply was a soft groan. Unsatisfied with the groan, the Mist Guardian spontaneously slipped another two fingers in.

Moaning quietly, the younger boy pushed himself towards Mukuro's fingers as another was added. Chuckling, Mukuro re-directed his other hand to that it was touching the chest again, his feather touch leaving a longing sensation on the thighs and heating up the skin on Hibari's chest, nipples standing on an end.

Smirking, Mukuro slowly kneeled down, pulling the dark pleated skirt back, allowing Mukuro's eyes to feast on the finger abused sight in front of him. His let warm breath linger over the other boy's entrance before he plunged his anticipating tongue into the tight hole.

Squeaking, the boy bent over jerked forward before being guided by skillful hands back to his original more comfortable position. Face flushed and panting slightly, the darker haired boy squeezed his eyes shut again only to have them wide open again when a soft and rather cold hand pumped at his erected male organ. Surprised by the sudden cold grasp, a heavenly moan came from Hibari as he poured his seed out for the awaiting hand.

Noticing that nothing was touching him, the prideful Hibari Kyoya turned his head around, watched as the other prideful boy unzipped his own pants, smearing the cum he had collected on his throbbing hard errection.

"Kyoya-kun" came a sweet soft coon.

Moving his eyes up from watching the skillful hands doing its job, Hibari looked at Mukuro's face.

"Do you see anything in the mirror?"

Whipping his head around, Hibari stared deeply into the mirror, as if he were transfixed. He did not see his own reflection but was amazingly captured by the image the mirror showed him, the tonfa wielding boy gripped harder onto the frame of the mirror and even harder still when he felt something hard nudge at his entrance, instinctively spreading his legs further open.

Blissfully mature hands back in position, both on the hips of the paler skin boy. Gripping tightly, holding his prey in place.

Whimpering slightly, Hibari's face flushed as Mukuro carefully entered him all the way in in one quick instant, enjoying the pain and ecstasy it brought. Smiling gently, the taller boy embraced the younger from behind as he waited for the tight clamp on his organ to adjust. Turning his head slightly in response to the velvety texture of a tongue on his neck, Hibari watched as that tongue travelled up slowly before it reached his lips when he closed his hazy eyes, allowing himself to concentrate on the always passionate and deep kisses the illusionist gives. Giving a soft tracing lick on Mukuro's lips was Hibari's way of telling him to start moving.

The trident wielding boy's grip on the other's hip tightened as he came out slowly, teasingly before slamming back in, forcing the uke to cry out, said uke's grip on the mirror's frame tightened even further.

Hibari's frequent cries and deep intake of air drove Mukuro to the kingdom of paradise, their tempo steadily rising.

"…Mu…kuro…ahhh…" Hibari moaned as a familiar sensation tingled within him.

The seme's typical chuckle fluttered throughout their kingdom of paradise, picking up the pace once more, the pineapple hair shaped boy found himself becoming more and more excited by the moment.

It wasn't long before the younger boy spilled his seed once more, calling out his Mukuro's name as his body tingled, his sweet spot bursting with pleasure and his hole tightening even more, gripping tightly onto the thick hard organ implanted deep within the Namimori Disciplinary Committee Leader. A few more love filled thrusts into the shorter, pale, prideful boy along with his constant moans and cries were all it took for the taller, smirking, prideful boy to release his seeds, filling up Hibari's entrance to the brink whilst moaning out the other's name.

Both collapsing, Hibari still panting, Mukuro reached forward and grabbed his chin, turning Hibari's head so that they were facing each other. The familiar smirk on the cheerful face clearly gave Hibari a piqued face.

"Kufufufu, wasn't that fun, Kyoya-kun?" asked the boy from Kokuyo as he slowly attacked the other's mouth before freeing the swollen lips and focused on studying the other's face.

A pregnant silence fell between the two before Hibari opened his saliva slicked lips "I'm going to be sore tomorrow."

Chuckling, Mukuro replied instantaneously "True, I am harder than usual today" as he took a hold of one of Hibari's hands, placing it on his organ, still stiff and aroused, ready for more.

Looking at his hand that was automatically touching the familiar organ, Hibari leaned in closer, for a lick before looking back at Mukuro. "There doesn't seem to be anything different today. We usually go through a few rounds before you're satisfied anyway."

A raised eyebrow settled itself on Mukuro's face as he watched Hibari turn away, probably from embarrassment. Chuckling once more, the illusionist moved swiftly to embrace the other, whispering ever so softly into his ear. "What did you see in the mirror, Kyoya-kun?"

Feeling the other tense up, Mukuro chuckled "I have a faint idea of what you saw" capturing the other's lips again.

Pushing the taller boy beneath him, Hibari Kyoya disconnected their kiss, positioning his backside over the other's awaiting errection. The pineapple printed lace panties slightly hindering his movements.

"Tell me, Kyoya-kun, what you saw" Mukuro's godly fingers traced over the slight smile that graced the boy on top of him.

Face flushed, embarrassed at his own initiative, Hibari slowly lowered himself, his cum filled hole swallowing up Mukuro's thick hard organ, pushing some of the white liquid out, spurting it onto Mukuro's very own errection and its surroundings. Panting between moans the shorter boy prepared to ride the organ that he successfully buried deep in him, pressing strongly against his sweet spot. Wearing Kokuyo girl's school uniform, face flushed, heart pumping at an incredibly rate, short breaths and eyes hazy, Rokudo Mukuro found the boy on him incredibly erotic.

A swift and hard pump from the Mist Guardian caused Hibari Kyoya; the Cloud Guardian to release, dampening his Kokuyo skirt and release an erotic moan "Mu—kuro…this, I…I'll….show you…what I saw…"


End file.
